In an electrical system including multiple components or modules that are interconnected with cables and plug-in connectors, separate sets of cables and connectors are generally used for power and signal, and the order or sequence in which the power and signal connectors are to be inserted and removed is sometimes specified in order to prevent component damage and/or ensure technician safety. For example, some high-voltage components include a multi-bay connector header for receiving both a high-voltage power connector and a low-voltage signal connector, and an interlock mechanism for ensuring that the power connector is inserted prior to insertion of the signal connector, and that the signal connector is removed prior to removal of the power connector. In other words, the interlock mechanism ensures that the power connector makes-first and breaks-last, relative to the signal connector. By way of example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,084,361 and 7,402,068 show and describe connection-sequencing interlock mechanisms for high-voltage vehicle electrical systems.
The main drawback with known connection-sequencing interlock mechanisms is that they tend to be application specific and require custom-produced connectors, which can significantly increase system cost. Accordingly, what is needed is a connection system with an improved connection-sequencing interlock mechanism that works with conventional or inexpensive connector devices.